deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Don Wilder
Donald F. "Don" Wilder was a member of the Sarif Industries security team, working under Adam Jensen. After Sarif Industries went bankrupt, Wilder became a local proxy hired by Illuminati agent Jenna Thorne. Wilder appears in the novel Deus Ex: Black Light as an antagonist. Biography Wilder worked as the security pit boss on the day shift at the main Sarif Industries office. According to rumors, he had quit a job with the Illinois Department of Corrections just ahead of an investigation that would have seen him fired. According to Jensen, Wilder felt that he was too good for his job at Sarif. After the Aug Incident, which resulted in the disappearance of David Sarif and Jensen, as well as severe economic hardship for Sarif Industries, Wilder lost his job. At some point, Wilder is hired by Illuminati agent Jenna Thorne to assist her task of extracting prototype military-grade augmentations out of Sarif Industry facilities in the Detroit area so that the augmentations can be deployed for Illuminati operations in Europe. In early , Adam Jensen discovers that the Motor City Bangers have been looting prototype military-grade augmentations from Sarif Industry facilities in the Detroit area. After Jensen and Stacks destroy Sarif Manufacturing Plant to put an end to the looting, Francis Pritchard discovers that the MCBs were using Adam Jensen's old keycard to access the Sarif facilities. To investigate this matter, Jensen tracks down ex-Sarif securities member Henry Kellman, who tells Jensen that he had given Don Wilder the keycard in exchange for some money. Wilder calls Kellman and realizes during the call that Kellman has been compromised. Wilder then sends MCB gangsters to kill Kellman to keep him quiet. Although Jensen defeats the gangsters, they succeed in killing Kellman as well as other bystanders. Afterwards, MCB leader Magnet sharply criticizes Wilder for his actions. When Jensen arrives at Wilder's apartment, Jensen scolds Wilder for helping the MCBs steal black market augmentations. Wilder admits to Jensen that he did help the MCBs, but tells Jensen that the did so to cash out on a deal so that he could retire. Wilder tells Jensen that "they" (referring to Thorne and the Illuminati) came to Wilder and Kellman with a lucrative deal. At that point, Wilder activates his P.E.P.S. augmentation on Jensen, and then stuns him with an EMP blast. As he is about to kill Adam, Wilder gets a call from Thorne ordering him not to kill Adam. He then calls the police, using a voice-shifter implanted into his neck to impersonate Adam, before knocking him unconscious. Wilder later meets with Thorne in a hotel and complains about being ordered not to kill Jensen. Thorne explains that the no-kill order was part of her instructions. But, more importantly, Thorne is dissatisfied with Wilder for complicating the task by interfering with local gang members and murdering Kellman. Throne tells Wilder that his usefulness has been "mediocre" at best, and that he wouldn't have been part of her operation if not for his use in granting access to the Sarif facilities. Wilder is angry and demands his money. Wilder tries to draw his weapon, but Thorne draws hers more quickly. Wilder pleads Thorne to let him go, but is shot by Thorne at close range. After Wilder's death, his corpse is to be taken to a furnace by an ambulance. Jensen seizes the ambulance and accesses the data stored in Wilder's augmented eye. The data reveals to Jensen that Thorne is about to attack a train carrying the augments taken from the Sarif facilities. Category:Deus Ex: Black Light characters Category:Sarif Industries characters Category:Mechanically augmented characters